


Home

by Verbophobic



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cancer, Death, F/M, Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: Inari Ebi was no one, not worth even giving a proper description. But something about the weak girl had Kenpachi's attention, until she's gone. Seriously i didn't describe the OC at all, and in the end she's gone.  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ (honestly it's just a cute little thing because Kenpachi is underrated)





	Home

“Hey Girley, time to go home.” A strong arm swept below a girl’s knees causing her to squeal a her legs gave out. The arm tensed and held her shins to the man’s chest as he lifted in that quick scoop. As she sat upon his arm she held onto his shoulders to steady herself and she gawped at him. He just looked up and grinned as a pink haired child popped up to peek over his shoulder at the woman too, her peels of laughter had the one dubbed ‘Girley’ burning bright red and pouting, quickly looking away so as to not be making eye contact anymore.

“Ken-chan, you made her red like Ichi’s friend’s hair!” ‘Kenchan’ just kept grinning and jostled the girl to get her to look at him once more, she’d had to grab onto his shoulders again or risk losing her balance.

“Hey shrimp- Zaraki?!” Ichigo had noticed his kind of friend as she had been lifted by someone and now he was conflicted. Zaraki Kenpachi gave Igico mixed feelings from fear to anger and now seeing his friend held added confusion. He had known Orihime had ridden upon the captains back while in the soul society, but this girl was not like them. She had what seemed to be no reiatsu at all, so why was the captain- whom was obsessed with fighting and strength related to reiatsu- holding her?

“Ichigo! Help me! This doofus just picked me up without giving me any other option!” She looked at the oranged haired boy who just blinked at her and she could read his confusion as he blinked at her.

Doofus, she just called Kenpachi a doofus and the male just grinned and tried to keep his laughter in. “I’m dreaming. I have to be.” Ichigo turned on his heel and didn’t look back as the girl’s jaw dropped. He left her?!

.~:*:~.

Ichigo sat on the step in Uruhara’s shop and waited as he felt the captain’s reiatsu come closer and closer. If Zaraki really was stationed in this world Uruhara had a hand in it somehow and he was right in that guess it seemed. Kenpachi entered the shop with his gigai tossed over his shoulder along with Yachiru’s and the little girl sat upon his other shoulder. “Ichigo.” KEnpachi grinned wider, a fight might happen and he was excited.

“How do you know Inari?” Kenpachi tilted his head in confusion at the question Ichigo presented. “Inari Ebi, how do you know her?” His voice rose and the captain’s eyes light up.

“Ah, the girley! Yachiru met her.”

“Ebi kept me warm! It was raining and I couldn’t find Ken-chan. Ebi took me to eat and Ken-Chan found us. I like her, Ken-chan really likes her-” Ichigo’s face darkened and he looked down with his chin resting on his hands. They didn’t know then, Inari had a secret and she didn’t tell them. In fact his little group of friends only knew because of Tatsuki. “Ichi?”

“Forget about her. It will be best for everyone if you did.” Kenpachi’s grin fell and anger had his control of reiatsu slipping. “You’ll leave for the soul society soon and-”

“So what? I’ll just meet her on the other side in about thirty or fourty years. That’s a blink of an eye to Shinigami.”

“So you’ll have her waiting here until she dies? Alone and with no company?”

“Silly Ichi, we will visit her.”

“Ichigo, what do you know?” Kenpachi tilted his head and the bells jingled. “Does it have to do with her wig? Ikakku is bald, like I’d care about that.”

“Her body is weak, Kenpachi. What do you even want with her?”

“I’ll feed her and plump her up in no time. Then I can train her, she’s eager to learn anything. I like her and want her as mine.” A black butterfly floated into the shop and Yachiru reached for it, her sour look only got worse. 

“They want us back, Ken-chan. Something’s going on.”

They both looked at Ichigo who had quieted and Kenpachi snorted and left. “We will continue this talk when I get back. Do not try to interfere with Ebi and I.” Kenpachi warned the boy as he left and Ichigo looked up to watch the large man’s back.

“What was that about?” Uruhara made Ichigo jump and the boy looked at the ex captain.

“My friend, the shrimp.” Uruhara reached up to grab the top of his hat and tilt it down so that the rim covered his eyes. Ighico knew Uruhara was waiting for an explanation and then he jerked and one eye watched Ichigo widened. “Yeah, she hasn’t told him yet. He thinks he has forty years before seeing her in soul society.”

“That’s not… good.” Grabbing his cane he slipped his feet into his clogs then headed out. “Perhaps you should talk to her, get her to tell him?”

“He was called back for some reason. I don’t think it would do any good, she might not have the time to wait for him to tell him.”

“Can you imagine,” Uruhara stepped outside and noticed that the sunny sky darkened with the threat of rain. “If he comes back and she’s not waiting for him? You should warn her so that she can search for him in the soul society. It would be far easier for her to get to him than him to search for her.”

.~:*:~.

“Ichigo.” Kenpachi’s voice had the carrot top shuddering in fear and his small group looked at the man in confusion. “When I was here two months ago you and I never finished our talk. Now she’s gone. Where did you hide her?” Rukia’s eyes widened and a hand lifted to cover her mouth as she urged Renji and the group of human’s away.

“Come on.” Ichigo popped a pill into his mouth and Kon took over while Ichigo’s shinigami form began to lead the way. “It’d be best not to go in a gigai.”

“Yachiru, you stay here.” He set the child down then took his own pill and joined the boy. 

“I tried to warn you, she wouldn’t wait around forty years.”

“I was gone two months, that’s nothing not even for you human’s.” 

“She’s was weak Kenpachi. Bald but not because she wanted to be.” Using flash step he moved quick and forced Kenpachi to do the same. The older shinigami stayed quiet now because he was sure he was missing something. Taking in where they now were he didn’t want to ask Ichigo anymore, didn’t want to know the truth.

As they stopped Kenpachi kneeled down to look at the slab in front of him, his hand reaching out to touch the lone flower in a vase. “What-?” He looked up at Ichigo who wouldn’t look at the headstone.

“Do you know what cancer is, Kenpachi? It happened in the blink of an eye. The treatment was going good, I talked to her the day you left. She hadn’t told you about the illness because she was getting better and the outcome was looking good for once. But something changed and in a week it seemed to hit her. She fainted and- and then woke once before going into a coma. It was only a matter of time after that. By the end of the week long coma- she stopped breathing.”

“Her soul,” Kenpachi stood up and looked around trying to spot a hospital. It might be tied there orto one of the places she and him had been- maybe even the street corner she found Yachiru on!

Ichigo grabbed Kenpachi’s arm before he could run off. “Renji performed the konso friday.” Kenpachi was frozen as he looked down at Ichigo, two days? He missed her by two day’s?! “You should go back to the soul society, she will be looking for you.”

“What?”

“I told her about you and Yachiru so that she could move on. She didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye to you. She knows about Shinigami and the society. Ebi will be looking for you there, trying to get a meeting with the eleventh division.” Zaraki was gone in a blink and grabbing his gigai and Yachiru.

“Let’s go home.”

“Is it true?” Yachiru sat on his shoulder as they stood before the gates. “Did Abarai-san do the konso?” Yachiru was smiling and kicking her feet. “Does this mean Ebi will not feel sick anymore and will be home with us?”

“We will see.”

.~:*:~.

Unable to search for Inari all Kenpachi or Yachiru could do was wait for her to find them. They went back to how they used to be over the years, just doing their duties at a minimum but getting it done and waiting to hear that some lost soul was seeking the captain out. As a year passed Zaraki wasn’t sure would have even remembered her human life, not all souls do after all.

Shunsui’s reiatsu flared outside his door and he spoke to someone, presumably his lieutenant, before entering without permission. “Looking for a fight?” Baring his teeth Kenpachi was hopeful, he needed an outlet and a fight was the best.

“No, no, there is something though. A rumor going around that some weak soul is looking for you.” Shunsui watched and Kenpachi stood fast and Yachiru hopped onto his shoulder with glee. “I see, the rumors might be true then.” Zaraki sat back down and Yachiru pouted. So there wasn’t solid word. 

“I figured I would look into it, sway the poor soul away and that searching for you was a bad idea. She must have had you mixed up for another but she insisted.”

“Have you come to toy with me, Shunsui?” Grasping his sword in a threat Kenpachi watched as the floral clad captain waved his hands about.

“Not at all! But if you didn’t know her I would have just went along my way and insisted she had you mixed up for another. But it seems she really didn’t.” Reaching behind him he opened the paper door and there seated like a proper lady, was Ebi. 

“Kenpachi?” She looked up hopefully and he stood wide eyed and grinning. It really was her, she had found him!

“Hey Girley, finally came home did ya?”


End file.
